Jon Michaels
Jon Michaels is an American e-wrestler. His later run had him working for NAWA, and Yggdrasil Pro Wrestling, and owner of WVWF. He now works for NAWA and WVWF. Life Before The Natural Born Thriller Jon Michaels was born in Jefferson City, Missouri on April 24, 1980. He was the only child his parents had. Growing up was tough for Jon, as his father was an alcoholic and his mother was on drugs. He walked to school everyday, and was frequently picked on for being a smaller kid and was beaten up on a daily basis. This continued until Jon was in middle school, where he joined the wrestling team. As Jon got bigger, he was also getting better on the mat. In his senior year, Jon was sparring with a man who used to pick on him in their younger days, and "accidentally" broke his arm. Jon was kicked off the team indefinitely. Fast forward six months, Jon went to a graduation party with his lifelong pal, Travis Walker and future wife, Laura Ashley, and Jon was drinking heavily. It got to the point where the bigger Travis Walker had to carry him to his truck and take him to the nearest hospital, Laura rode in the cab with Travis on the way there. The next day, a nurse informed him he nearly died from alcohol poisoning. This moment made Jon think about life, and he quit drinking immediately. Later that day, he proposed to Laura, who was pregnant with their first child, young Sarah, said yes. Jon also started training to be a pro wrestler that month. The Early Years WVW Jon Michaels debuted in WVW, taking out one half of the team Paralasys, during a match that featured Summer Sammartino against the monster, Ray Matthews. Jon(at the time known as Illest Killah) came out from the crowd, and attacked the larger Ray Matthews. From that point on, WVW hinted at Jon joining "Da Wolfpack" to team him with Mike Rutherford, Summer and Jamie Styles. That rumor was squashed when Jamie gave Jon a Clash Of Styles on his tag team title. This feud was hot, which included Jon being put against another newcomer, Showtime, in an open contract Ladder Match, the stipulation being the winner gets any match they want. Jon won the match, and quickly cashed it in, for a match against Jamie Styles with the Steel Chain stipulation. This one match put Jon on the map, as a few days later, in WCE, he won his first World Heavyweight Title, which he also at the time held the Tag Team Titles in WCE with James Duncan. Also at this time, Jon moved on to an unofficial feud with Jay Matthews. This man was a multi time WVW Champion and thought he could teach the youngster a lesson. Jon showed him, as on his appearance on Jobberknock'd, instead of the usual Jay Matthews beating up on the guest, Jon nearly hit him with his Stunner. Jay and Jon went back and forth and Jay could never pin him, in matches that were surprisingly non title matches. Jay and Jon went at it for a third time, but Jon won via disqualification when his pal Mikey Whiplash Shooting Star Pressed him through a table, after being blinded and mistook Jon for Jay. This eventually lead him to winning the WVW NA Championship off Whiplash, which he still holds. Jon defended against everybody and anybody, but most notably, Craig. These two tore each other apart every time they fought, but Jon somehow got the better end of the stick. WVW died soon, and Jon was still their WVW NA Champion. XCW Soon after WVW folded, Jon found himself in XCW. In his debut, Jon overcame the legend Creeping Death. After that he went on to feud with another breakout star, Evan Bronze. During this time, Jon had made it publicly known, he felt he was being misused by XCW. He stuck through it, though, jobbing mostly throughout the entire feud, but Bronze never walked away unscathed. After this feud, Jon was in the hunt for the XCW Global Championship, which at the time, was held by JW McCammon. Jon tried twice, losing, but the third time, Jon won. His success skyrocketed, even though only about two weeks later, he wa beaten by Craig for the Global title, but that didn't matter because not even two weeks after that, he won the XCW World Heavyweight Championship off XCW Veteran Johnny T. He went on to XCW Xtrememania to defend against Dark Prophet. Jon lost, and the next month he took time off to deal with personal issues. The rest of his XCW career wasn't worth really writing home about. Recent History WVF Jon Michaels was a mainstay of WVF. He was mainly in the tag division with friend Mike Justice, combined they made the team of Heavy Metal. Jon and Mike dominated the division, which was highlighted by a feud between Heavy Metal and The Nightmare Squadron. They held the tag team titles on two occasions before Mike Justice was released. He went into the singles division, and had a new persona. He was a loose cannon who felt screwed by the system. This run was mainly a three way feud between himself, Reckless Jack and "The Prodigy" Josh Wallace. Jon got the better hand of each man every time they were in the ring together, which lead Jack to leave WVF(he had asked for a release and was given his wish} so Jon and Josh feuded with Jon getter the upper hand again, twice. After this feud was over, Jon gave WVF an ultimatum(in character) that they had thirty days to give him a world title shot, or he left. Jon "shooted" on WVF officials, but before they made good on it, WVF folded. PTW This was Jon's first try at booking. PTW (Prime Time Wrestling) was known by many as the ECW of efeds. PTW pushed the envelope, more so in the second run. Jon mainly stayed out of title angles and worked solely on being an enhancement talent. In the second run, he was part of a bloody feud that went over to other feds, which involved his wife (Laura) and his children (Sarah and Billy) turning on him to join the diabolical Mike Justice. Before the feud could finish, Jon suddenly disappeared and wasn't heard from for three months. The Return: NWA After his hiatus, Jon Michaels reappeared in the federation, NWA. He quickly won the Michael Lockwood Memorial championship, pinning Craig in a big nine man match. He held the title for about two months, when Mike Justice appeared again. They fought in a non title, Loser Leaves NWA match, which Jon won, and Mike was sent home. Only a few weeks after that, Jon lost the MLM title, but regained it twice, before finally leaving the division. Jon lingered around NWA for a while after that, but shortly, NWA and Jon came to mutual terms for a release. WVWF Once again, Jon Michaels has found himself at the helm of a federation. Jon hasn't been involved in any title feuds, and has expressed he doesn't want to be in them. He was involved in an intense feud with Kid Hollywood, Zee-r0 and Moneymaker, aka The Underground, where he teamed with Those Frickin Stoners to battle the stable, forming their own The Natural Born Thrillers. Jon ended up winning his match with Kid Hollywood at WVWF Vendetta, and Hollywood hasn't been seen since. After that, he re-ignited his feud with Jay Matthews and Paralasys, who were known as 3PM. His friends Mike Rutherford and Lestat joined him in this battle, which essentially was WVWF vs WVW. This feud lead to a six man tag team match at WVWF Hotter Than Hell, where Jon turned on his friends and joined 3PM. Retirement Jon Michaels retired after his final match with Reckless Jack and a Loser Leaves Town match with Dark Prophet. Jon's been keeping busy taking care of is children and wife when not in physical therapy. Semi Retirement After having been medically cleared to wrestle again, Jon Michaels has been overheard saying he'd like to step in the squared circle again. Recently, he has been spotted mostly in WVWF. He has announced his first official match will be at PWX Blakout January 15 tagging with, oddly enough, Dark Prophet taking on Kid Hollywood and Chris Kerrigan. BLPW Jon Michaels has sent in a request for a contract at upstart federation BLPW, a fed owned by the owner of another fed he used to work with, TPW. He was entered into the BLPW Super 8 Tournament, and beat his first round opponent, Damien Lawrence, via submission with The Sedative. Jon has made it to the finals of the Super 8 tournament, squashing Rufio Dawn with one move, The Thrillride. Jon went to the finals of the tournament against CJ Anderson and beat him in a Ladder Match for the BLPW and TPW Titles. The Death Of WVWF After just over a year of entertaining the crowd, Jon Michaels finally saw fit to close his federation down. In a recent interview, Jon cited "Worthless writers and wrestlers who don't give a good god damn about the business". He also stated he was tired of carrying the fed on his back while the creative just sat around doing nada. He felt let down by his peers and the guys he considered friends. "In this business, everybody has to pull their own weight" said Jon in the same interview. "If the head booker comes down with a nasty flu, which happened to me, the other bookers have to take a share of the head booker's work until he returns, and they flat out refused." He continued: "I saw those guys as family, I mean, when you run a successful federation for over a year, on the road with them, nonstop, you become close, and they let me down. Screw me once, your fault, screw me twice, my fault." MWX Jon has just signed a contract for the federation Maximum Wrestling X. The Return: Your Savior August 6th, 2008 it was revealed Jim Hewlett of PCW signed Jon to a contract. He debuted on the 8/8 show Rage and his in ring debut was on the 8/22 Rage, pinning Raul Sanchez with the End Of All Things. Signature and Finishing Moves *End Of All Things(Vertical Suplex into DDT) *That Was Just Your Life(Psycho Driver III) *Mouthbreaker(opponent facing Jon on the second rope, Jon jumps, catches their head and his momentum turns both me the other way ad Jon hits the Codebreaker) *Painkiller - Rings Of Saturn Crossface *The Sedative - Half Surfboard into half nelson cobra clutch *Implant DDT *Guillotine legdrop with Singapore Cane *Concussion On Demand - Edge's Edgecutioner *Thrillerkick - Superkick *Desensitizer - Jumping spinning Flatliner *The Thrillride = Backflip Uranage *Missouri Boulevard Cutter - High Speed reverse facelock to front flip stunner Career Highlights *1X and Current BLPW World Heavyweight Champion *1X WCE World Heavyweight Champion *1X XCW World Heavyweight Champion *1x co holder of the TPW World Title *1X and Current WVW NA Champion *1X XCW Global Champion *1X MWX TV Champion *1X FCW Middleweight Champion *2X WVF Tag Team Champion *1X WCE Tag Team Champion *3X NWA Micheal Lockwood Memorial Champion *WVW Rookie Of The Year *WIW Wrestler Of The Week Category:Wrestlers